In conventional art, in relation to upper/lower-side spring receiving members adapted to receive a suspension spring at upper and lower sides of the suspension spring, Patent Literature 1 discloses the following configuration.
As shown in FIG. 10 in Patent Literature 1, a spring seat rubber 20 is interposed between an upper end of a coil spring and a fitting convex part 14 of an upper body-side member 10. Moreover, a spring seat rubber 22 is interposed between a lower end of the coil spring and a fitting convex part 16 of a lower arm member 12.